


Rest with me from dawn to dusk

by Silmarwen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breeding, Claude half-fae half-wyvern, Dimiclaude's Wild Weekend, Dimitri Lion-centaur, Dimitri shouldn't actually have a knot but I'm making up this and am too scared to google lion dicks, Explicit Sexual Content, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, M/M, Married Couple, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster/Monster Romance, Monsterfucking, Multiple Orgasms, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-traditional oviposition, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scenting, Trans Claude von Riegan, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silmarwen/pseuds/Silmarwen
Summary: It's been a few years since their marriage and Claude finally gets to enjoy his heat with his husband, working all morning on making the perfect nest as he wait for Dimitri to wake up.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65
Collections: Dimiclaude Wild Weekend





	Rest with me from dawn to dusk

**Author's Note:**

> For Claude afab terms are used.
> 
> A brief note of key points here are that centaurs are from Faerghus, fae from the Alliance, wyverns from Almyra and likely griffons for Adrestia.

Tucked away near Derdriu is a villa belonging to the Kings of Fódlan and Almyra, gifted to them by Lady Goneril as a wedding present a few years back. Located between both countries capitals, it became the kings preferred vacation destination, secluded away from the public eye where they can have a rare moment alone together without the worries of interruption.

It’s late in the afternoon as Claude hums a simple tune to himself, busy working on his special project. He woke up super early for this, having to pull a few tricks to escape Dimitri’s arms without waking him in the process.

He may be half-fae but since he pushed using his illusion magic back at the academy and during the war beyond what is recommended, his handle of it isn’t as great as it once was. It was his own choice though; he needed to hide his half-wyvern side to make his schemes work. 

But that doesn’t matter to him. What’s more important now is the nest he’s been working on all morning. He can’t stop the little trill in the back of his throat as he takes a step back to examine his hard work. Dozens of pillows he’s spent hours fluffing up look excellent among the soft blankets and quilts. He was able to sneak off with a few of Dimitri’s cloths to mix his scent into it all.

In the sunlight patches of iridescent scales over his arms glimmer as he moves to fluff up another pillow to keep his hands busy, shifting between colors of silver and gold in his excitement. His tail flicks back and forth, tensing and twitching with anticipation as he waits eagerly for Dimitri to find the nest he’s worked so hard on. The membrane of his wings spread out to catch the heat from the sun high in the sky, seeping in through the sunroof, warming him up while the rest of him trembles from his screaming instincts that want Dimitri to arrive right now.

Between the war and his vie for the Almyran throne he’s been ignoring his instinct to roost for years. Finally, finally things have calmed down enough that he can safely attend to his needs. He’s mentioned it to Dimitri a few times in the past few months in his letters, gauging his own interest in the topic.

When he woke up this morning, he felt his heat hit him with its full force. If all things go well, there’ll be a nice clutch of eggs here by the end of the week for them to pamper. Re-invigorated with this thought, he continues with the nest, resuming the song he keeps humming to himself.

Claude’s so busy with the nest he misses the soft footsteps moving closer until a pair of strong arms embraces him from behind. For a split second he goes rigid, but it passes just as quickly when he picks up the sound of familiar purring and his husband’s musky scent. “Good afternoon Dima.” He trills, leaning into his body.

“Claude.” The way Dimitri’s voice growls send a shiver up his spine. “You’ve been hiding from me all day.” He’s trying to sound annoyed but Claude can tell there’s no bite present.

Instead of replying properly, Claude releases a throaty moan as he leans further into his husband’s firm chest. He adores the warmth Dimitri’s body radiates, how soft the fur on his lower half is against his skin, particularly his scales. Dimitri’s arms wrap tighter around him, the purr coming from him getting louder as he feels his nose push into the mess of his curls, taking deep breaths. Slowly, Claude’s tail wraps around one of Dimitri’s front legs.

“Claude, your scent is so inviting today.” Dimitri purrs louder, taking in inhale after inhale of his scent. While he’s preoccupied Claude starts leading them closer to the nest, using all the strength he can muster to convince Dimitri to move with him. Even with his wyvern-strength, moving a lion-centaur is still difficult if he doesn’t want to be moved. “So this is what your full blown heat smells of, it’s delightful.”

“Glad to hear you like it.” Claude chuckles. Over the years they’ve known each other Claude’s suffered through a few false heats were his scent at best was barely noticeable and at its worst, sour beyond belief. They’re usually triggered by stress and each one left Claude with a lot of unwanted feelings and a single unfertilized egg. But now he can experience his proper heat with his husband in peace.

“I love it.” Dimitri’s voice rumbles as he lifts Claude into his arms. Claude wraps himself around his upper body, hiding his face in Dimitri’s hair as he instructs him to lie among the bedding. “I can smell it, your need.”

Claude shivers as Dimitri’s fingers dance over his back. Each touch sending a rush through his body and he finds himself wishing he were already undressed. “I want y-you so bad.” He whines, his breath hitching when he feels Dimitri nip at his jaw, his sharp teeth teasing his skin. A sob threatens to escape him which Dimitri silences with a kiss, slow and wanting, enjoying how Claude wiggles in his arms, kissing him back like a man starved.

Dimitri’s tongue pushes further into his mouth, driving all logical thought out of Claude’s mind as he’s near to begging for his mate to satisfy the heat building in his gut already. As Dimitri sucks on Claude’s lower lip, his hands start working on his cloths, stripping Claude easily of most his top layers. Claude didn’t bothered wearing much more than a light tunic this morning, knowing it wouldn’t be on him for long. He can already feel how wet his under cloths are, groaning when Dimitri pulls away to work out of his own shirt, growling when he moves back in to retake his lips.

Claude squirms as Dimitri places him among the pillows on his back, his scales shifting and shimmering over his skin, the fae magic he can no longer control with ease dancing through his blood, strung tight like his own need. “Dima, please.” He begs, reaching back for his beloved lion as he feels large, careful paws move to gently ease his wings into a comfortable position. It took them a few sessions before they figured out how to have sex without breaking Claude’s wings in the process. Now it only takes a few moments for them to move them into a safe place.

Whining, Claude watches Dimitri’s tail swish back and forth as his back legs shift around. Carefully he continues to rearrange himself while Claude cries for his touch to return to his burning skin.

“Your heat really is something.” Dimitri smiles at him, kissing over Claude’s neck as he keeps moaning for more, gasping at every kiss that turns into a nip of teeth over his flesh. “I can already smell how wet you are, how ready for me you are.”

Every kiss Dimitri places over his skin lights more of his nerves on fire, finally starting to trail lower and lower. Claude’s mouth drops open when he feels Dimitri bite one of his nipples while he rubs the other with his free hand, licking the tender nub with his rough tongue until it’s stiff and raw before he continues kissing lower.

The gasp Claude makes when he feels Dimitri lick over his wet small cloths is loud and wanting. His sensitive clit is barely touched and he feels as if he could come just from that alone. He squeaks when Dimitri pulls away his soaked underwear, staring at him before he moves back in and takes in the scent of his arousal.

“E-Enjoying my smell that much?” Claude whimpers, covering his mouth with his hand as Dimitri answers with a lick between his moist folds up to his swollen clit. His body shudders as he comes undone from the feeling of his tongue on him, trembling as Dimitri returns to smoother him in kisses, soothing his already high strung body.

“I’d say you’re the one enjoying yourself right now, Claude.” Dimitri purrs, kissing Claude’s tears away as his front paws gently knead his shaking thighs. “Do you need a moment?” Dimitri’s head leans in, inhaling the deep scent hanging around Claude’s neck.

Claude pants heavily, taken off guard by his sudden climax. He’s more sensitive then he was expecting. “I-I don’t think it’ll help.” He groans, glancing down to Dimitri’s lower body. His musky scent is starting to get thicker and Claude wants him inside of him so badly already.

Stealing one more kiss, Dimitri gives him a few more seconds before moving back down to his thighs, biting at the tender skin before Claude’s scales shift again and cover up his inner thigh with now reddish iridescent scales. “Embarrassed?”

There’s an attempt to shush his husband, but it dies on his lips when Dimitri moves from nipping his thighs to licking at his sensitive clit again. The sensation distracts him enough he almost misses Dimitri’s hand moving to massage between his wet folds.

A gasp escapes him as he feels one of Dimitri’s fingers sink inside him. His heats made him looser then normal, so it doesn’t take much work before Dimitri’s able to add a second and then third finger, thrusting them in and out of Claude with vigor.

“Dimaaaa!” He whines, grinding his hips down to push Dimitri’s fingers deeper, wishing he’s just take him already. He’s sensitive and it feels far more like a punishment each time Dimitri licks at his clits while fingering him. At this rate he’ll come again before Dimitri even gets his cock inside him.

Just as he feels his orgasm about to spill over him again, Dimitri pulls away, leaving Claude hanging and empty, ready to beg for his touch back when he feels the emptiness replaced by his beloved’s tongue, pushing into him as Dimitri laps up his leaking fluid.

The sound of his begging fills the air again even louder as Dimitri continues to eat him out, pushing him over the breaking point as he comes a second time, his thighs trembling uncontrollably around his husband’s head. His body feels like jelly and he’s completely breathless as Dimitri pulls away and lets him curl in on himself.

The sound of Claude’s heavy breathing is the only sound in the room, focusing on relaxing his body for just a moment. Running his hand over his stomach, he makes a lamenting whine over how empty he is.

“Claude.” Dimitri calls to him, drawing his attention. He turns his head, not even aware that Dimitri got back on his feet, currently pacing around the nest, antsy and tense. The musky scent of his own need hangs heavy in the air. Claude’s can’t see it but he’s sure his cock is leaking precome against his fuzzy underbelly, hanging completely out of its protective sheath.

“Yes. Yes please!” Claude whines, turning onto his stomach with as much strength his boneless limbs can manage. A low moan escapes his throat as Dimitri moves to help him and keep his wings folded close to his back.

Shuffling limbs, mingling scents overtake the room as Claude positions himself with his chest pushed into the sheets, his back bent as he positions himself to be mounted. He’s holding one of Dimitri’s cloths close to him, breathing in his scent as his body shivers with anticipation. A rumble escapes Dimitri’s throat, pleased with Claude’s display as he moves over him, his front paws positioning themselves on either side of Claude’s head.

Claude giggles, dizzy with want when he feels Dimitri’s hands grip his antlers. His wings flutter for a moment under his husband’s belly as he feels the shaft of Dimitri’s cock push between his ass cheeks, already slick.

“Please! Please! Please!” Claude whines as he feels Dimitri carefully moving above him, the head of his cock eventually pressing between his folds. “Yes, yes! Fill me with your cock!” He begs, urging his husband on, trying to push himself back on his cock with little success.

Dimitri grunts, watching him for a moment before granting Claude’s wish and pushing in, pushing the air out of his lungs as he inches inside him. It’s a faster pace than usual, spurred on by Claude’s heat, how loose he already is. It only takes one, two, three thrusts from Dimitri before he’s all the way in, the fur at the base of his shaft flush to Claude’s skin.

Claude gasps underneath him, grabbing Dimitri’s front paws as he moans at the girth of him. Dimitri’s always been thick, filling him so good. But this time, it’s so much more, too much even. His heat and over stimulated body has him feeling mindless and full already. “Dima, dima!” He sobs, feeling him pull out slowly before thrusting back in, sharp and hard. Claude’s insides tighten as he comes again, squeezing around Dimitri’s cock.

“Trying to milk me already?” Dimitri coos, leaning his upper body down to kiss Claude as he sobs weakly. “Do you need a break?” He asks out of concern. This is Claude’s first heat they’re experiencing together, so naturally it’s all a learning experience on what’s too much and not enough.

Claude shakes his head as his body twitches around Dimitri’s cock, greedily trying to pull him in further. Eventually he goes limp into the soft bedding, sighing. “N-No. Please, I need you to fuck me more.” Claude’s voice is weak but he knows Dimitri hears him, with the way he starts slowly thrusting in and out of him.

The slow, agonizing pace Dimitri sets drives Claude up the wall. He’s moaning, voice too raw now to say anything more besides the barely audible cries of Dimitri’s name. The rumble in Dimtiri’s chest starts to get deeper as he picks up his pace, eventually abandoning his slow pace to change to a ramming speed as Claude sobs out with each harsh thrust. His body feels so full, so stuffed with his husband’s wonderful cock.

For the fourth time, Claude is sent over the edge, trembling and coming as Dimitri continues to slam into him, driving him further and further into the pillows of their nest. Over come from it all, Claude feels numb and barely registers Dimitri’s knot pushing at his entrance, his thrusts becoming frantic and erratic. In a few more sharp movements, the knot pushes in, locking them together as Dimitri finally fills him with his seed.

A relieved sigh escapes Claude’s lips as he feels full. Dimitri keeps rocking into him, a new spurt filling him up even more ever few minutes. Claude’s sure he might burst at this rate.

“So full.” He whispers, yelping when Dimitri shifts them onto their sides. Claude always forgets how painful his knot is when they readjust to properly rest after a good fuck. He trills when he feels his tongue lick the tears off his face, purring contently.

Gently, Claude rubs his stomach, full to the point there’s even a little bulge. Eventually he moves his hands lower, to where they’re still connected. They both shudder from the small touch. Humming, Claude’s hands move back to resume stroking his plump stomach. With a few more mating sessions, the eggs forming inside him will be fertilized and he’ll be able to lay them safely.

“Rest, you’re exhausted.” Dimitri purrs, nosing his hair and kissing his beard. “We have plenty more time to continue later.”

“Yes.” Claude purrs, dragging Dimitri into one more kiss before he lets his exhaustion take over.

* * *

Stretching out, Claude lets out a loud yawn as he uncurls himself from the five eggs wrapped up in bundles of blankets in their nest. Their shells, colored in various shades of blues, yellows and greens blend in among the fabric. His scales have taken on a shimmering blue and gold as he protectively takes care of the eggs. Just a few hours ago he passed out after laying them with the assistance of Dimitri and Marianne, exhausted from the whole ordeal. Now, he’s busy making sure they’re properly warm in their bedding.

He turns to the sound of Dimitri returning, his footsteps echoing in the hall as he walks up to him, nuzzling his cheek with a steady purr rumbling from his chest.

“Welcome back Dima.” Claude smiles up at him, feeling happy and content as Dimitri moves to sit beside him, curling around the eggs along with him.

“Are you feeling better, my love?” Dimitri asks, smiling adoringly at how Claude flushes.

“Yes. I’ll need to continue resting a bit more, but I can still keep the eggs warm during that time.” Claude sighs, leaning into his husband’s side.

“And I’ll stay by your side.” Dimitri adds, peppering Claude in more kisses as he starts giggling from all his pampering.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, Claude can lift Dimitri if he lets him but have you ever tried lifting a cat when they don't want to move? Dimitri can become a liquid if he wants to and Claude's given up trying to do anything about it.
> 
> Note that as I wrote this I have no idea how anything actually works. 
> 
> Again, inspired and dedicated to @pregclaude on twitter.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed this and know that I have no idea what I am doing here with how Dimitri's dick works because I am a coward.


End file.
